<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say my name / To go through and reach the river by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217504">Say my name / To go through and reach the river</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021'>WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Shine bright like Oikawa, WTF Kombat 2021, character evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that in a person's name his destiny is written. Some sincerely believe it, others - make fun of it. Oikawa doesn't care, he only cares about volleyball. Doesn't matter if those who are more brilliant or stronger than him are constantly on his way. Oikawa doesn't care. He will wear himself out with endless training, realizing that only one thing is important: to go through all the difficulties and defeats like through a mountain river - only to shine as brightly as possible.</p><p>Говорят, в имени человека написана его судьба: кто-то в это искренне верит, кто-то насмехается над этим. Ойкаве все равно - его волнует лишь волейбол. И пусть на его пути постоянно встречаются те, кто гениальнее или сильнее его. Ойкаве без разницы. Он будет изматывать себя бесконечными тренировками, понимая, что важно лишь одно: через все поражения и трудности пройти как сквозь горную реку - лишь для того, чтобы засиять так ярко, как это только возможно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say my name / To go through and reach the river</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор работы (art by) — <a href="https://twitter.com/art_evrfox">Evr Fox</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>